


Your Heart Emits the Perfect Glow

by RazarelUmber



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Creampuff Secret Santa, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazarelUmber/pseuds/RazarelUmber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura spending time together in front of a fire.</p>
<p>Set after the Christmas Special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Emits the Perfect Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I wrote this for "undeadaniexty" on Tumblr for the Creampuff Secret Santa gift exchange. I'm aware that it's a bit late, but you know what, it's a good fic, so who cares?
> 
> (Hopefully not my Creampuff friend here, yeesh.)
> 
> Also, my blog : razarel-umber.tumblr.com

Although the crackle of the fire before them was soft, it seemed loud when the only other sound, in the otherwise silent room, was the slow pounding of Laura’s heart. Wood clashed against wood for a brief moment when a fresh log was thrown into the busy fireplace, and as Laura moved to lift her head from its position on the floor, black denim flashed into view.

 

“You know there is a perfectly good couch right there, cupcake. I can’t imagine the floor being _that_ comfortable,” a low voice husked out. Carmilla dropped down onto the space next to Laura, gently lifting her head to rest inside of her lap, rather than on the ground. Laura snuggled her face into the denim-clad thigh in front of her, taking her partner’s hand as it wrapped around her torso slowly. A thumb brushed over her cheek as her eyes closed, and a contented sigh left her lips.

 

“Yeah, but I wanted to be closer to the fire,” Laura explained, her eyes reopening to watch the flickering of yellow flame. Carmilla leaned down to press her lips to the side of her face, and Laura hummed quietly in response.

 

“Fair enough, though I don’t see why you decided to give the only bed we have to the ginger twins,” Carmilla complained, leaning her body back to rest against the emerald cushions that decorated their designated sleeping space. “I didn't convince the owner of this lodge to rent us a room just so you could curl up on the couch.”  Laura rolled onto her back so that she was facing Carmilla, and her lips puckered into a small frown.

 

“I figured since they had already witnessed your horrific disembowelment of the gingerbread woman from Hell, they deserved a bit of comfort,” said Laura, who reached up to poke her partner’s pale cheek once she started pouting. “Besides, since we have the couch, we also get the fireplace. It’s cozy.” Her hand moved to cup Carmilla’s cheek, her fingers lightly trailing over her jaw until her thumb could softly toy with the corner of her lip. “And ‘convince’ is a rather delicate way to put it. I don’t think threatening to ‘remove his limbs if he didn't allow us to stay for a couple nights’ is very polite.” Carmilla’s lips curved into a smirk, which gently dislodged Laura’s careful movements around her face.

 

“I didn't hear you protesting my methods before, and since we’re holed up in this warm, little cabin together, I don’t think we should waste our time stressing over the _finer_ details,” Carmilla stated around Laura’s finger slowly tracing her bottom lip. “Especially since we finally have some uninterrupted privacy.” She moved her face out of Laura’s grasp to look passed the couch, and confirmed that their two travelling companions were, indeed, still sleeping. When she returned her gaze to Laura’s face, she was met with a sickeningly sweet smile that automatically curved her lips upward in response.

 

“What?” Carmilla asked, her voice warm as it crossed the gap between their faces. Laura then sat up, moving so that her lower half draped over the space where her head just rested, and bumped her forehead softly against Carmilla’s.

 

“I was just thinking that you look beautiful with the flames highlighting your features,” Laura mumbled out, which she had instantly regretted, because she leaned back, and clamped her hand over her mouth. A muffled “oops, I didn't mean to say that” crawled out from under her fingers, and Carmilla let out a breathy chuckle in response. She ducked her head and pressed her lips to the hand that covered Laura’s mouth, and was met with a small squeak. She returned to her prior resting position against the couch, a small smile sneaking onto her face, but Laura dropped her hand, and followed Carmilla’s movements. She, very lightly, touched their lips together, then lowered her head to rest against Carmilla’s chest, her cheeks as hot as the flames before them.

 

Strong arms, clothed in a thick, red sweater, wound around Laura’s form, and the owner of those arms rested their, much cooler, cheek against the top of her head. Laura sighed softly, pushing further into her girlfriend’s body, and the hold around her tightened slightly. Carmilla rubbed her head against Laura’s for a short moment, and a low, unexpected, rumbling resonated from within her chest. Carmilla froze, and immediately did the blonde move out from under her chin to look at her with wide eyes, and raised brows.

  
  
“Did you just purr?” Laura questioned, surprise coloring her tone. Carmilla cleared her throat, looking down to avoid Laura’s eyes, and then quickly, she tucked herself in the space beneath Laura’s chin. Laura tilted her head, still waiting for an answer, but slowly wrapped her arms around Carmilla.

 

“I may, or may not, purr when I’m feeling happy,” Carmilla mumbled, brushing her nose against the warm skin of Laura’s throat. A goofy smile broke out on Laura’s face, and she lifted her hand to gently scratch behind Carmilla’s ear; she leaned into her touch. “It just hasn't happened in so long that I guess I forgot that it could.” To that, Laura frowned briefly, but resumed in her scratching. A low purr erupted from the pit of Carmilla’s chest as she snuggled her face into Laura’s, and continued receiving attention.

 

“Gosh, Carm, you are so cute,” Laura squealed as she felt Carmilla’s happiness begin to soak into her as well. The purring did not stop when Carmilla lifted her head to give Laura a weak glare, and Laura only smiled back in response. When that smile was met with a look of protest, she leaned forward and placed a timid kiss on the corner of Carmilla’s lips, which caused the pout there to vanish instantly.

 

“I am not ‘cute’.  I am a centuries-old vampire, and I will not tolerate any of this ‘cute’ business,” Carmilla hissed, not an ounce of actual displeasure in her voice. “I am darker than the night, creampuff.” To that, Laura snickered, and Carmilla did as well, fully-knowing how she sounded. Carmilla tickled Laura’s sides in retaliation until her hands were caught and brought up to rest on red cheeks. Laura smiled, and placed her hands over Carmilla’s to hold them there.

 

“Thanks for spending time with me, Carm, it made dealing with this holiday a lot easier,” Laura whispered, pushing forward to bump their noses. Carmilla’s charcoal eyes melted the chocolate color of Laura’s, and she ducked forward to press their lips together. When they parted, Carmilla moved back, but left little enough space between them, so when she spoke, their lips brushed against each other.

 

“Merry Christmas, cupcake. I’m sorry that I was all you had this year,” Carmilla said, closing her eyes, and rubbing her nose against Laura’s for a small moment. When Carmilla opened her eyes once more to gauge Laura’s reaction, she was met with a warm smile, and wet eyes. With concerned fingers, she brushed away the single trail of water that made its way down Laura’s soft cheek. Carmilla asked her what was wrong, but Laura just shook her head once, her smile peeking out once again.

 

“You were more than enough, Carmilla, thank you,” Laura replied, and their lips met again, and remained together until the living of the two decided that air had made its requirement known, because apparently Laura thought Carmilla’s lips were a bit more important.


End file.
